The present invention relates to sprinkler unit and pertains particularly to stream interruptor for enhancing the distribution of the water stream.
The artificial distribution of water through irrigation systems is in wide use throughout the world today. There are many irrigation systems utilized, with each having its benefits and drawbacks.
One of the most widely used systems, particularly where water is valuable, is the sprinkler unit wherein a plurality of nozzles are distributed about an area for distributing water over the surface of the land area. Such system are widely used for lawns, golf courses and playing fields and many crops.
The ideal sprinkler irrigation system would achieve a uniform distribution of water over a maximum area with a minimum number of nozzles. This approach presents a major problem since the optimum reach of a sprinkler unit is inconsistent with optimum distribution. Optimum reach of a sprinkler unit is achieved by maintaining a coherent or homogeneous water stream. For a rotating stream sprinkler unit having a coherent stream, the majority of the water would be distributed in a circular path at the outermost reach of the stream, forming a circle surrounding the sprinkler unit. In order to cover the area inside the circle toward the center of axis rotation, it is necessary to interrupt the stream to cause deflection of a portion of the stream over the inner area. Many attempts have been made in the past to provide an optimum mechanism for achieving a proper distribution of water over the area. While many of these attempts have proven to be somewhat effective, they have not been entirely satisfactory.
Accordingly, it is desirable that an optimum mechanism be available for interrupting a stream of water from a sprinkler unit to provide optimum water coverage.